Many cameras in private and commercial use have pictures stacked in a film pack which begin to develop themselves as they are individually ejected therefrom after exposure. The pictures are able to develop themselves due to the chemicals contained therewithin each picture. Ordinarily, the developing picture is then removed from the camera and may be laid down on a surface, held in hand or placed in a pocket. Such developing pictures must be kept away from the direct sunlight as well as hot or cold surfaces in order that the picture correctly develops. Developing and developed pictures of this type must be protected in order that the picture is neither cut, bent or folded, which might cause the developing chemicals in the form of a caustic paste to appear. This caustic paste can damage the picture, cloting, etc. with which it comes in contact.
After all the pictures have been taken and ejected by the camera from the film pack contained within the camera, the spent film pack is, ordinarily, merely thrown away--frequently in an environmentally unsafe manner.